Knife
by Graysen
Summary: Future fic. What happens when human Angel comes back. B/S
1. Knife through the Heart

**WORKING TITLE: Knife   
AUTHOR: Raven   
RATING: Same as the show. this part (PG-13)   
SUMMARY: Human Angel comes back. B/S and sorry to say some B/A   
SPOILERS: Nothing.   
DISCLAIMER: Buffy or Buffy-related stuff do not belong to me.   
DISTRIBUTION:  heatdesire.com  raven.2ya.com fanfiction.net  
FEEDBACK: Yes, please!   
.................................................   
**  
  
_begin part one. _  
  
'So, this is what a knife through the heart feels like.' Spike calmly thought to himself as he stared in horror at the sight before him. His beloved wrapped in the arms of his most loathed enemy, his grandsire. Spike reached out to steady himself on the door handle.   
  
Spike started backing out of the training room, as he thought, 'Bloody Bint! I spend 13 months of my unlife, loving and cherishing her. Then it's all up in smoke the moment the Grand Ole Poof comes back. I need to get out of here.' He quickly made his way to the exit, detouring only to grab his blanket before braving the sunlight to make a dash to his car.   
  


************   


  
As the kiss escalated, and emotions intensified, a nagging feeling that something wasn't right interrupted the mood.   
Buffy pulled back from the kiss, "Did you hear something?" Angel shook his head as he moved to kiss her again.   
Buffy turned her head slightly and disentangled herself from his arms, "We can't do this. I love Spike, and he loves me. Spike trusts me. Ok, you had your good-bye kiss. You should really go now."   
Angel nodded as his arms dropped to his side. He watched in disbelief as Buffy turned around and walked out of the training room without a backwards glance.   
  


************   


  
Spike didn't even remember the drive back to their house. The house he shared with Buffy and Dawn. He paused as he entered their bedroom, the lingering scents of his and Buffy's recent involvement only serving to intensify the hurt and betrayal. With tears blinding him he started shoving random articles of clothing into a duffel bag along with his Playstation 2 and laptop.   
  
He paused by Dawn's room & scribbled a note:   


_  
  
Nibblet,   
Love you always, no matter what. Big Sis got her wish. Angelus is human. Saw them together. I can't stay here and wait for Buffy to stomp all over my bleedin' heart again. I need some time to deal with this. Kick Peaches in the nuts for me, ok? You know if you need me I'll be there.   
I'll be in touch.   
-Spike _  
  
************   


  
  
When Buffy walked into the store, Anya had just finished helping a customer.   
"Oh, Buffy! Did Spike find you? He had some exciting news. I told him you were probably in the training room."   
Buffy looked out of the window just in time to see Spike pull away from the curb. A look of horrified understanding crossed her face, "Oh God! No!! SPIKE!! Wait! SPIKE! SPIKE!!!" Buffy cried as she ran outside.   
Buffy collapsed in tears, sobbing brokenheartedly as the DeSoto turned the corner.   
  
_end part one. _  
  


  
************   
  
************   


  
  
_begin part two. _  
  
A few minutes later, Anya walked out of the store and helped Buffy to the training room. "Buffy, you have to stop crying. You're scaring the customers. Stay here and I'll call someone," Anya said, handing Buffy some tissue.   
"No! I have to get home." Buffy cried before stumbling blinding out of the back door.   
  


************   


  
Buffy made it home in record time. As she flung open the front door, her heart sank. He wasn't there, and neither was his Playstation. Buffy raced up to their bedroom and collapsed, sobbing on the floor as she realized all of his clothes were gone.   
Buffy was still sobbing half an hour later as Willow walked in.   
"Oh my God! Buffy, what's wrong?"   
"Angel...human...kissed....Spike....left." Buffy managed between sobs.   
Willow had a confused look on her face as she asked. "Huh? Angel's human and he kissed Spike, and then left?"   
"No! I kissed human Angel......Spike saw and he left. Couldn't catch him," Buffy sobbed.   
Willow just held Buffy as she cried till she couldn't cry anymore.   
  
  


************   


  
As plowed down the Welcome to Sunnydale sign, he turned on his cd player. He remembered how touched he had been when the Nibblet had presented it to him on Christmas morning. He had actually gotten a bit teary eyed when he had found out that she had worked part-time at the Magic Shop to pay for it. He had honestly tried to convince Dawn that there was just something in his eye, but he could tell by her grin that she didn't believe him for a second.   
His thoughts were rudely interrupted by the realization on what he was listening to. All his warm fuzzy feelings evaporated as he swore, "Damn it, Nibblet! LFO?!?"   
  


************   


  
Buffy had finally cried herself to sleep, so when Willow hear Dawn come in she headed downstairs to talk to her.   
"Hey Dawn! How was school?"   
"It was school." Dawn said showing Willow the note Spike left, "So, where's the the Poof? I really feel I should pass along Spike's message to him as soon as possible."   
Willow sighed tiredly as she replied, "I don't know. Buffy's a mess though. She hasn't stopped crying since I've gotten here. All I've been able to get out of her is that Spike saw Buffy kissing Angel. Spike left so Buffy wasn't able to explain."   
  


----   


  
Buffy awoke with a start, hearing voices downstairs. She flew downstairs with her heart in her throat.   
"Spike?" she called as she entered the kitchen. Her face fell when she only saw Willow and Dawn.   
At Buffy's questioning look, Dawn replied, "No, he hasn't called. Have you tried calling him?"   
Buffy picked up the phone and dialed Spike's cellphone number. She waited anxiously for the phone to be answered.   
Just as she was about to hang up, the phone was answered with a faint curse and a gruff, "What?"   
Buffy stuttered, "S-s-spike? Baby?"   
Buffy heard Spike sigh, "Buffy."   
The hurt and betrayal in that one word was like a stab through the heart.   
  
CLICK.   
  
  
_end part two. _  
  
**.................................................   
  
**Well? Is it worth continuing?   
-Raven   
  



	2. Consequences

WORKING TITLE: Knife Series  
  
AUTHOR: Dark Raven -DD1  
  
RATING: Same as the show.  
  
SUMMARY: Human Angel comes back. B/S and sorry to say some B/A  
  
SPOILERS: Nothing.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Buffy or Buffy-related stuff do not belong to me.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: heatdesire.com raven.2ya.com fanfiction.net B/S Central  
  
FEEDBACK: Yes, please!  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Chapter 2: part one  
  
  
  
begin part one.  
  
Spike was making the dash to the front door of his destination, when his cell phone rang. Between trying to unlock the door, get in and answer the phone, he didn't pay enough attention to the sunlight. He cursed as his hand started to smoke.. "What?" He snapped as he rushed through the door. There was a pause before he heard a soft, worried voice whisper, "S-s- spike? Baby?" The Baby part nearly undid him, it almost made him forget that the love of his unlife only considered him a convenient lay till her first love came back, and human to boot. Buffy's name escaped before he could press the 'End' button putting an end to her lies.  
  
A subdued Spike entered the living room heading straight for the liquor cabinet. After grabbing a couple of bottles of hard liquor, he headed to the small gym and he proceeded to beat the crap out of the punching bag. After an hour, he took a breather to completely drown his sorrows. About halfway through his second bottle of tequila, Spike's eye fell on the silver ring on his left hand and his mind started wondering back to the night Buffy had give it to him.  
  
Spike had surprised Buffy with a romantic night at home, with Willow and Dawn staying at Xander's. It had been a pain and a half to set and light the 147 candles all over the house leading up to the bedroom, but it had been worth it to see the shocked yet delighted expression on Buffy's face as she walked in after work.  
  
He had walked up and kissed her passionately and handed her a red rose. "Hello, Cutie." Buffy had smiled tearfully and asked, "What's this? Wow, a tux. You wore a tux for me." "I just realized that it had been a few days since I'd shown you how much I love you. And there's something I want to ask you." Spike said as he led her over to the couch.  
  
Spike seated himself on the table facing her as he took her hands in his and said, "Buffy, I love you so much. I can't express how much it means to me that you gave me a chance to show you how much I love you, especially after the chip stopped working. So, luv, will you make me the happiest man alive and be mine? Will you marry me, Buffy?" Buffy had been reduced to tears but she finally formulated an answer, "Oh Spike! Yes!" before crushing her mouth to his. When they finally separated, Spike pulled the ring out of his pocket. With a sheepish happy grin he said, "I guess I should had this out when I was asking for your hand in marriage." Buffy gasped when she saw the ring. It was perfect. It was a silver band topped by a large black opal surrounded by little diamonds. Buffy suddenly hugged him and whispered, "I have a ring for you, too. Be right back." before rushing upstairs. A few moments later, Buffy came back with a small black jewellers box in her hand. With a watery smile she said, "I got this last week. I saw it and just thought off you. It was meant to be a promise ring." It was a sterling silver ring was actually two sterling silver bands in one, decorated with a tightly braided silver wire. To Spike's delight, the outer band spinned. "Thank you, Buffy." Spike said before kissing her gently. When they finally parted, a flushed Buffy whispered, "I love you, Spike." before taking his hand and leading him upstairs to show him just how much.  
  
Spike was jarred from his thoughts, by his vibrating beeper. He stared in disbelief at the number on the screen before he turning off the beeper. There was only on thought on his mind as a semi-drunk Spike headed over to his laptop. "Dawn. She'll be worried."  
  
  
  
************  
  
Buffy's face crumbled at the hurt and betrayal in that one word. "Oh God," Buffy sobbed, "What am I going to do? I love him so much, but this hurt him so much. I...I...I don't know how to fix this. " Dawn with tears in her eyes walked over and pulled Buffy into her arms making cooing noises, "It'll be ok. Ssh. You love him. He loves you. He's just off somewhere licking his wounds. He'll come back. He always does. May I sugggest you find him and do some major grovelling? Knowing Spike, do it soon and out in the open."  
  
Willow got tears in her eyes as she left the sisters on the floor comforting each other. She headed straight for the phone. "Xander? A human Angel came back to win Buffy back and they kissed. Spike saw them and he left. We need to find Spike. Buffy's a mess, I don't think she's stopped crying since he left.."  
  
************  
  
end part one. 


End file.
